


Lifetimes of a WhiteRose

by official_marcos_corpse



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_marcos_corpse/pseuds/official_marcos_corpse
Summary: In any world, they would find each other and fall in love all over again. Nothing can stop that. Enter a series of 100 word chapters of the multiple universes that hold Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. To be updated at least once per week.





	1. Another Chance Pt.1

Weiss Schnee-Rose, head of the Schnee dust company, is on a hospital bed, barely hanging to life. If it weren't for the beeps from the monitor, she looked as if she were deceased. Her spouse, Ruby Schnee-Rose was to the side, being told of her lover's fate.

“She won't make it, Ms.Schnee.”  
At those words, Ruby broke down. The normally headstrong huntress couldn't take the news that was just delivered.

She makes her way to the bed, feeling Weiss’ alabaster hair. Ruby caresses the CEO’s face, savoring the last time she'd feel the love of her life. Her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a dark start but I have lighter chapters in the making. Until then, cliffhanger for this AU.


	2. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will continue. Until then enjoy this lifetime and the one after that as you readers wait.

I make mistakes. They're never on purpose but it just happens. Just glad to have someone there to help me when I do.

“Watch out!”

A block of ice forms to my right, encasing a Beowulf claw. I take the chance and slice said Grimm, ending the mission.

“Thanks partner.”

“That's what I'm here for you dolt. I told you didn't I?”. When she said that an old memory comes to mind. 

“I'll be the best teammate you'll ever have!”

“Yes, you did”, I say, leaning forward for a kiss. “And yet somehow we ended up being more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also happy to take suggestions or topics for chapters, so if you want to have a certain chapter just comment :)


	3. In Hindsight Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this lifetime, poor Weiss Schnee was diagnosed of a disease that severely lowers vision. Throughout the years, the disease finally spread to her good eye.

Weiss Schnee was always aware of her surroundings. That is until her eyes started to shut down.

It started off small, a bump into an object here or there. Soon it escalated to the point of almost being killed during a hunt.

“Weiss! What's wrong with you?! That Grimm was right in front of you. Why didn't you dodge its attacks?”, scolded a worried Ruby Rose. 

Weiss didn't reply but instead she looked down at the ground that she could barely see.

“Weiss what happened?” 

That's when the heiress’ world finally turned into one of pure white.  
“I can't see anything, Ruby.”


	4. Another Chance Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but here it is! I'm also still free for like, any suggestions. Even though I got the next couple chapters pre written.

“Her only chance of coming back is dust transfusion. But it's a dangerous process that changes oneself. It turns the patient into a human-dust hybrid”, warns the physician. 

“The risks don't matter. She's either gonna be alive or not. I'll take this chance. Please doctor, with my approval as Weiss Schnee-Rose’s wife, do the operation.” Even if it were only a sliver of a chance, the huntress would take it. 

The following wait was torture. Each passing second adding a bit of dread to Ruby’s mind. However, her resolve wasn't shaken. The lead surgeon comes out.

“She made it.”


	5. Royal Pains Pt.1

The Schnee Dust Company has enemies. As such, the CEO must work with added effort to ensure the company's survival despite terrorism and politics in play. There's just one thing she wouldn't do, however.

“I will not marry someone and proceed to birth an heir. That is my decision and is final”, scowls the CEO. The executives seated around the table fidget at their boss’ reaction.

“But Miss Schnee, we need a contingency plan should you no longer be able to lead the company.” Murmurs start coming from the board.

At this, Weiss Schnee finds herself a recipient for a headache.


	6. Pen and the Sword

“Blake, how are the frontlines?”, questions Queen Schnee.

“I know what you mean, my Lord. Captain Rose is doing well, especially with General Long’s guidance. I believe we'll take back some of our taken territory soon”, she replies.

The Queen has a soft spot when it comes to Ruby Rose, Captain of the Rose corps. Her lover.

“When shall she be back?”

“Soon. I too await General Long’s return.”

A feeling of longing is shared between the Royal Guard and the Queen. Yet, worry is not known amongst the two. A showing of absolute faith in whom they love greatly.


	7. Fast and Furious Pt.1

I do it for the thrill. Adrenaline. The high. That's why I race. That and a good sum of money. A race against a good looking, rookie driver was the sole reason of why I'm in my car, crashed onto said driver’s vehicle.

Multiple sirens and surrounding police vehicles later, I'm inside a cell.

“You're real beautiful for an officer.”

“Flattery won't get you anywhere. My name is Weiss Schnee. You'd best remember it.

“Eh, worth a shot. Ruby Rose. Pleased to meetcha!”

“Pleasure to arrest you Miss Rose.” I think I might enjoy getting arrested if it's by her.


	8. Another Chance Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be taking a week off for thanksgiving to enjoy it, so I'll be releasing two chapters today, and another tomorrow to make up for it. Happy thanksgiving readers! Oh and sidenote: New pokemon game is keeping me busy as well.

It's not too different after being operated on for months. Occasionally, I'll create a dust shard or two but that's it. There's one specific change that I wish could be fixed.

“You feel much colder now, Weiss.” A small frown formed on her head.

“Then that means the dust is more apparent inside me than I thought”, I mention. I step closer and take Ruby’s hand and clasped it. “Besides, it gives me an excuse to do things like this more.” We begin walking towards my room.

“I think I am ready for our nightly exercise Miss Rose”, I suggest.


	9. Royal Pains Pt.2

The expensive condo’s door opens when a certain CEO walks through, irritatingly rubbing her temples.

Ruby figured it was a bad day at work, so she knew the procedure to help her partner out : a warm bath and some hours of cuddling would do the trick.

The CEO steps into the bathroom and begins to undress. Her work uniform, which consists of a suit and tie, fall to the floor.

“Care to join me, Rose?”. Not a moment later, there were two people in the bathtub, taking their time and enjoying their moment.

“Ruby. I think we should come out.”


	10. Royal Pains Pt.3

“Ruby, we should not have come out.” I look towards my left and I see what's keeping me from collapsing in the pressure of the press.

“Weiss Schnee. You are the best person I've ever met. You can do this. I know you can. I'm with you every step of the way.” She takes my hands and we enter the stage as Atlas’ hottest topic.

In an instant, a plethora of mics and questions are thrown at us.

“When did you two come together?”

“Will the both of you get married?”

“I'll answer these questions at the public Q&A.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I neglected to post on time, Thanksgiving preparations were underway. Hope you had a nice one!


	11. Fast and Furious Pt.2

“I see you're here again, Miss Rose.” I glance towards the juvenile inside the cell, distracting me from my paperwork. She props up a smile and tugs the door.

“It is the only time I get to see ‘ya officer Weiss!” She pulls a piece of paper from her joggers and slides it through. “We could meet in more… appropriate circumstances?”.

“Maybe when you are not stuck behind bars.” The paper is quickly yanked out of her hand.

“Consider my offer, unless you don't find me worth the time ” 

“I'll think about it.”

_404 White Rose Aisle_

_Dinner @ 7PM_

_-Rose :)_


	12. In Hindsight Pt.2

“How is she”, I just, pointing towards the hospital room to my left. 

“She will live, Ms. Rose. Thanks to your generous donation she can use one eye. It will take rehabilitation, however.” The doctor continues to spout medical whish wash that I could care less about. I step inside the room with one goal in mind.

“Weiss how-”

“Ruby.” Before I could say more she speaks first. “You didn't have to do this you know.” Weiss places a hand over her one, working eye. “A part of you, with me until I truly fall.”

“Strangely romantic is it not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates aren't as often because of Thanksgiving and Finals week coming up soon. Ugh. I'll manage to pump out 3 or 4 more before Xmas I think so stay woke y'all. I'm alive!


	13. Christmas in Vale Pt.1

“Christmas?” Weiss furrows a brow at the strange holiday they had at Vale. 

“When Santa Claus comes down from the chimney and gives presents!”, explained a very enthusiastic Ruby. “Of course, you have to leave out cookies and milk for him. Can't deliver presents worldwide in a single night on an empty stomach!”.

“I don't understand how one could do so much in one night. Maybe via a speed enhancing semblance like Ruby…” Weiss continues off on a tangent while the rest of RBY prepares for the coming holiday.

“This'll be a real good Christmas, right Blake?”

“Of course, Yang.”


	14. Christmas In Vale Pt.2

“Yang! Stop throwing all the ornaments!” But alas, despite her leader's warnings, the blonde kept agitating her partner with numerous Christmas balls.

 

The cat faunus was too agile, however, and dodged all of them with ease. “I'm curious though, Ruby. Why work so hard when we still have a month and a half?”, she queried.

 

“It is Weiss’ first Christmas! I have to make it good so that she enjoys and truly feels the holiday spirit!”

 

The scythe wielder hops on a step ladder and places a mistletoe on top of their doorstep. 

 

“I'm back from the library. How is-”.


	15. Christmas In Vale Pt.3

The step ladder fails to support Ruby when Weiss bumps into it, causing her to fall.

“I've got you Ruby. Honestly, you have to be more careful when you're putting up these decorations.”

Everyone glances at Weiss, Ruby, and the mistletoe hanging right above them. “What?”

“Well, Weiss, tradition has it that whenever two people fall under a mistletoe, they must share a kiss.” At the notion, both Ruby and Weiss share a tint of red among them. 

“If it's so important then let's get it over with then”. The heiress poised over her leader's forehead and pecked it lightly.


	16. Pet Store Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User by the name of Fluffy requested this! I hope it goes to their expectations and if not, well, there's always the next request I guess!

“This one is a good choice Ma'am!” The shelter worker proceeds with giving me the paperwork of the dog that I had just bought. It was a small corgi named Zweii and I had been eyeing him since he first showed up.

“I know that if I hadn't taken him then I'm pretty sure you would have, yes Ruby?”

The redhead laughs. “You know I'm around animals too much Weiss. It's my job. Zweii’s one of my favorites here. Glad he found a home after all.” I finish signing the papers and Zweii now, officially, belongs to me.

“Well, if it's any consolation, you can visit him at any time” I offer. In accordance to said offer, I slide my address in the shelter worker’s direction. 

“I'd be glad to! Oh I'm so happy about this! Thank you so much Weiss!” In a rush, Ruby squeezes me in a large bear hug as thank you for letting her visit.

“I know that the store is closed at Sundays. Mind coming over then? And do make sure not to choke me to death Ruby.” I could barely utter the last few words as I am quickly shut up by the redhead.


	17. Weiss No More

“Ruby, she's not alive. You have to get over this!”

“I have to agree with Yang. I checked the records myself. Weiss Schnee isn't alive.”

“Yes she is! Why am I the only one that can see her?” I reasoned. Why can't anyone else remember the times we had? Our nights our on the town, team bonding sessions, battles that wouldn't have been won without her? Is there anyone that believes me?

I couldn't stand this anymore. So I ran. Far. To the one place that I could always feel safe. Our rose garden. I flop down amongst the flowers and pluck one from the ground to feel it, eyes closed.

It reminds me of you. 

I open one eye and spot her. Weiss. The love of my life. My partner.

“Dunce! This isn't what I want. You know that! I'm gone. Nothing you or I can do will change that.”

“But I don't want you to go.”

Weiss stands up from her position next to me and places her hands on her hips.

“You have to let me go Ruby! Or else you won't be able to move on. Your friends think you're crazy, family too, and even our team!”

“I don't care! You're real and you exist. How could I be wrong when Weiss Schnee herself is standing right in front of me!” I follow suit and face her head on.

“You know this isn't me. Deep inside, you know. If you truly remember, and truly understand, look inside your memories. You know I'm right, no, you're right.”

“What?” Suddenly I felt my head start to throb, legs shaking, and me falling down to the ground. 

Events start to flash into my mind. Blood. Red. Grimm. Weiss. It was bad intel. More than we were told. We took refuge in a cave when we found out it was all a set up. The hunter mission was fake, and assassins were here to ambush us.

“Ruby! Run! We can't fight them, not in our current state!” screamed Weiss. Our legs start to move, faster than we've ever gone. Glyphs and roses flying everywhere in a frantic dance to keep us alive.

Nearing the exit of the forest one of the assassins got the drop on me and pinned Weiss down.

“Ruby! Leave me! Get help!” she pleaded. I ignore her order and prop the scope on my scythe, preparing to shoot the assailant. They were perfectly positioned in a way where shooting them would mean also shooting Weiss.

“You can't make the shot.”

“If you could have done an impossible shot I can do it too!” I yelled. But Weiss wasn't going to budge. She flipped her rapier around, and made a motion to kill the assassin. “Weiss! Don't!” I commanded. 

“I love you Ruby, never forget,” was her final words before Weiss killed herself, and the assassin. It wasn't long until the second one would have caught up so I left. But not before I took her corpse and rapier with me. I wasn't about to go home without a partner to bury.

After I escaped with Weiss, the garden was where I ended up. I had placed her body in the middle of the clearing and Myrtenaster was placed alongside her master.

The events stopped playing in my mind and I looked up. Tears were falling from my eyes.

“You were right. You were always right. Well, maybe this time it was me that was right.” I try to wipe my face from the tears, accepting what happened. 

Weiss Schnee is gone forever, her being and existence taken away from everything. Except for two things. My memories of her, and the weapon she had placed as much trust as she did to me.

I crept towards the middle of the rosebed and picked up Myrtenaster from its resting place.

“I will never forget you.”

I went back to the dorm and find Blake and Yang waiting for me.

“Where were you?”

“Do not worry us like that, Rubes.” I walk towards Weiss’ bed and sit.

“I'm… sorry about that earlier. It took some time but, I accept it now.”

“It's good that you have, Ruby,” Blake comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be on a hiatus for a bit. I am working on Rose N Co, another fic of mine:). Be sure to check it out. The hiatus won't be long though!


End file.
